Sakura Ningyou
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: Sakura itu, tukang cuci Juban, Geisha yang menawan, dan calon istri dari pangeran Britania raya, Tuan Akasuna/Dedicate to A Lifetime of Memories, SasoSaku event!/very slight SasuSaku/Theme : DOLL/ONESHOT!/RnR?


Kamu cuman seorang tukang cuci pinggiran. Bekerja di sebuah _okiya_, yang setiap harinya menampilkan belasan kepala _maiko_ kecil yang berlatih menari atau memainkan _shamisen_. Pemilik _okiya_ tak pernah membiarkanmu menyentuh _kimono-kimono_ sutera mahal dan _shamisen_ yang digunakan oleh anak-anak didiknya untuk mengasah kemampuan. Oleh sebab itu, kamu hanya bisa melihat, tanpa bisa meraih apa yang kamu anggap mewah di sana.

Tapi—

Di hari itu, kamu telah kejatuhan durian yang sangat besar.

Khususnya saat lelaki berdarah Inggris yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam dengan topi baratnya datang mengunjungi okiya tempatmu bekerja.

Dia bilang, dia seorang turis asing. Atau semacamnya.

Kamu tidak akan lupa dengan perawakannya yang muda dan rambut semerah darah.

"Aku mau dia,"

.

.

.

**Title** : Sakura Ningyou

**Rate** : T+

**Genre** : Angst/Romance

**Warning** : OOC, typo, SasoSaku, very slight SasuSaku, plot holes, rush, tema pasar, antara baku dan non baku (?), etc, etc…

**Summary** : Sakura itu, tukang cuci Juban, Geisha yang menawan, dan calon istri dari pangeran Britania raya, Tuan Akasuna.

**Inspired by** : Ingatan samar dari film Memoirs of Geisha dan Browsing.

Dedicate To :

**A Lifetime of Memories, SasoSaku Event**

**Theme : DOLL**

**[Oneshot]**

.

.

.

Hari itu, kamu baru saja selesai menjemur _hadajuban_ milik para _geisha_ senior di _okiya_ tempatmu berlindung. Kamu tidak memakai _geta_ saat melakukan pekerjaan itu karena kamu pikir _geta-geta_ itu akan membuat kakimu lecet lagi. kamu menggulung lengan _yukata_-mu dan memperlihatkan sebagian kulit putihmu yang sebenarnya berpotensi.

Kalau saja rambut merah mudamu yang berantakan itu sedikit disisir rapi dan diberi jepit. kalau saja wajahmu diberi sedikit bedak juga _yukata_ abu-abu kusam-mu diganti dengan yang berbahan seratus persen sutera, mungkin saja pemilik _okiya_ akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengizinkanmu memainkan _shamisen_ bagi para tamunya.

Sayangnya gelar tukang cuci yang telah kamu sandang membuat semua orang berpikir sebelah mata duluan, sebelum melihat kelebihan yang kamu punya.

Kecuali satu orang.

Kamu masih hapal benar, dengan peristiwa di hari itu. kamu sangat berkeringat, menenteng ember kosong sambil berjalan terhuyung menuju ruang yang menjadi sarang bagimu untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah. saat itu, kamu melewati ruang tamu utama dan melihat beberapa _geisha_ yang berjejer rapi, lengkap dengan _kimono_ mereka yang menyala-nyala. Matamu sempat memerhatikan dengan kagum. Berdecak. Berandai-andai kapan bisa memakai pakaian semewah itu.

Lalu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menunjukmu,

"Aku mau dia,"

Kamu tersentak kaget, saat seluruh _geisha_ yang tadinya kamu perhatikan kini memerhatikanmu balik. Kamu lirik sosok yang dikelilingi oleh para geisha—dia pria asing yang menunjukmu barusan.

"Aku, ingin dia," ulangnya lagi.

Kemudian, beberapa suara mengaduh dan sorak-sorak ketidaksukaan muncul dari bibir _geisha_ yang biasanya dilatih untuk bertutur halus. Kamu bisa lihat bahwa mereka protes dan terlihat … membencimu. Entah mengapa.

"Apa tuan muda yakin, menginginkan tukang cuci sepertinya? Dia belum memiliki kemampuan apapun untuk melayani anda." Nona Tsunade, pemilik _okiya_ terlihat ragu.

"Tidak. Dia cantik. dan itu sudah cukup buatku," pemuda itu melepas topi kulitnya yang berwarna hitam dan wajahnya yang sangat tampan terpampang begitu saja.

"—baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

Nyonya Tsunade akhirnya mengabulkan keinginan pria itu dan membiarkannya berlaku sesuka hati di _okiya_, selama itu tidak membuatnya jengkel pangkat sejuta. Kamu bisa lihat wajah-wajah iri dari para geisha yang menganga saat tuan Akasuna menyatakan bahwa kamu cantik.

Kamu belum mengerti apa-apa, saat itu. Tetapi, nyonya Tsunade mulai memperlakukanmu seperti anak emasnya sejak kemunculan pria itu di _okiya_. Kamu dibebaskan dari tugas mencuci _hadajuban_ dan _obi_. Kamu juga dipindahkan ke kamar mewah yang biasanya dihuni oleh para _geisha_. Diumurmu yang ke enambelas tahun, kamu mulai mencicipi kehidupan yang sebenarnya di _okiya_ tua ini.

"Ingat baik-baik cara mengikat _obi-_nya. Jangan lupa, pinggulmu tidak boleh kaku. Saat menjamu Tuan Akasuna dengan _ocha_, kamu harus menuangkan teko-nya dengan anggun. Tanpa cela,"

Kamu mengangguk disetiap perintah yang nyonya Tsunade katakan padamu. Saat ini, ia sedang membalut tubuhmu dengan _kimono_ mahal yang sejujurnya merupakan _kimono_ kebanggaannya yang dulu dipakai saat upacara _mizuage_-nya tiba.

Entah kenapa, kamu merasa sangat tersanjung atas perlakuan nyonya berdada besar itu.

"Sebenarnya, tuan Akasuna itu … siapa?"

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Tsunade untuk membalasmu,

"Dia, datang kemari untuk mempelajari kebudayaan kita. Dia bilang, dia akan melihat-lihat Kyoto sebelum memutuskan untuk tinggal disini,"

Kamu bisu, hanya kepalamu yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Dia juga keturunan ratu Britania. Desas desusnya, dialah orang yang akan memberikan modal paling besar untuk kelangsungan _okiya_ ini. jadi, kamu tidak boleh membuatnya kecewa,"

entah kenapa, keringat dingin menjalar ditengkukmu.

Rupanya, kemewahan yang kamu dapat sekarang ini harus dibayar dengan tugas yang tingkat kesulitannya puluhan kali lipat diatas mencuci pakaian.

.

.

.

**-FF-**

.

.

.

"_Lalu, apa saja tugasku, Tsunade-sama?"_

"_Kamu cukup menemaninya berkeliling, disekitar okiya,"_

Kalimat itu sangat sederhana, ditelingamu. Kamu tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang sulit seperti pentas di atas panggung. Atau hal-hal lain yang menjadi standarisasi seorang _geisha_ yang ilmunya belum kamu punya satupun. Tapi—entah kenapa, kamu merasa pekerjaan ini tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, seperti yang nyonya Tsunade katakan sebelumnya.

Lantas,kamu tekan keragu-raguanmu dan bertanya,

"_Itu saja?"_

"_Ya. itu saja,"_

"…"

Kamu kehabisan kata.

"_Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau ingat. Jangan pernah membangkang perintah tuan Akasuna. Mulai detik ini, kau adalah bonekanya."_

"—_Baiklah,"_

Kalimat Tsunade terngiang-ngiang jelas di telingamu. Matamu menerawang ke langit yang saat ini nampak mendung, mengingat bulan September bukanlah musim yang baik untuk jalan-jalan diluar. Ya, saat ini kamu sedang menunggu tuan Akasuna di pinggir jembatan yang menghubungkan daerah _okiya_ dengan daratan lain. kamu sudah di dandani habis-habisan oleh nyonya Tsunade—_from head to toe_—yang sedikitnya membuatmu percaya diri karena merasa cantik hari itu.

Dan—pria itu akhirnya datang.

Kamu bisa lihat dari kejauhan, ia mengenakan jas cokelat dan topi kulit favoritnya. Ditangannya tergenggam sebuket lili putih yang cantik. rambutnya yang mencolok, bersibakan secara acak. Begitupun dengan poni-poninya yang menghalangi wajah. Kamu tak bisa melihat ekspresinya secara utuh hingga akhirnya ia lepas topinya dengan tangan kiri dan meletakkannya dibelakang punggung yang membungkuk, sementara di tangan kanannya Ia sodorkan buket itu didepanmu—buket yang sejujurnya hanya berisikan tiga tangkai lili.

"Ini permintaan maafku karena datang terlambat."

dengan wajah tampan nan memesona, ia menjamumu seperti putri raja. Kamu mengatupkan kelopak matamu sekali. Kemudian berusaha untuk bersikap sopan, di depannya.

"Tuan tidak perlu repot-repot membawakan bunga untukku,"

Dia hanya tersenyum tenang. Tatapannya seduktif dan begitu misterius.

"Jadi … apa hari ini kau sanggup menemaniku?" ia mengalihkan topik.

Kamu mengakhiri basa-basi itu dengan mengangguk. Dan berangkatlah kamu beserta tuan Akasuna mengelilingi daerah disekitar _okiya_-mu berdiri. Mula-mula kamu diajaknya mengunjungi lapangan dan taman yang biasanya dihuni oleh banyak _geisha_ yang sedang membawa tamunya jalan-jalan. Kemudian, ia memintamu untuk menemaninya mampir di restoran kecil di pertigaan. Ia sempat menyuapimu dengan setusuk _dango_ manis yang ia pesan beberapa.

"Enak?"

"Hm,"

Dan kamu masih berusaha keras untuk menjaga sikap di depannya.

.

.

.

**-FF-**

.

.

.

Tempat terakhirmu jatuh di sebuah danau mungil di pinggir kota. Suasananya begitu sepi, hanya ada beberapa kursi taman kosong yang dinaungi oleh pohon-pohon kastanye tua. Udara di tempat itu sangat segar. Untuk pertamakalinya, tanganmu yang mungil digenggam oleh tuan Akasuna.

Tekstur kulitnya kasar, menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang pria.

"Kau lelah?" ia menoleh sejenak padamu. Bisa kamu rasakan, adanya guratan khawatir yang menyembul di wajahnya. dan seharusnya kamu bangga akan hal itu. tapi kamu, tidak tahu.

"Hm, aku masih kuat," pungkasmu tenang.

Rupanya tuan Akasuna tidak suka sikapmu yang selalu memaksakan diri untuk tegar dan kaku, seperti boneka.

"Duduklah," ia menjatuhkanmu di bangku taman. Tentu saja, kamu tak membangkang dari perintahnya.

"…."

Keadaan kembali hening, penuh kecanggungan. Kamu tidak tahu, tuan Akasuna menoleh padamu berkali-kali, dengan wajah yang penasaran.

"Apa kau tidak suka menemaniku?"

Kamu jelas kaget dengan pertanyaan tiba-tibanya,

"Kenapa tuan bisa berkata begitu?"

"Karena kau … tidak tersenyum sedikitpun,"

Kamu tercengang.

"Maafkan sikapku yang menyinggung tuan—"

"Kalau begitu, tersenyumlah. Sekarang,"

Kamu menoleh padanya dengan mata membulat lebar. Langit diatas kepalamu sudah nampak semakin gelap, sekarang.

"Aku menunggu."

Beberapa lampu di pinggir jalan mulai menyala, satu persatu.

Matanya menyorotmu intens. Memberikan kesan yang mencekat hingga bernapas pun bagimu terasa amat memalukan.

Wajahmu panas.

Ah—

Ia mengecupmu ditengah-tengah hembusan angin malam.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"—!"

Wajahmu menunduk, malu.

"—Dingin,"

Sekarang, kamu benar-benar tahu seperti apa rasanya menjadi canggung.

.

.

.

**-FF-**

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu kamu terus menemani tuan Akasuna berjalan-jalan di sekitar _okiya_. Pemuda itu menginap di sebuah kamar khusus, dan menyewanya dengan harga yang sangat tinggi. Kemarin, kamu sempat membawanya ke kedai teh dan menyajikannya segelas _kocha_ sesuai dengan yang telah diajarkan oleh nyonya Tsunade. Kamu berusaha untuk tampak anggun di depannya, hingga tidak sadar bahwa ada orang lain yang memerhatikan potensimu dari sudut meja yang lain.

Pagi berikutnya, adalah pagi yang amat besar bagimu.

Nyonya Tsunade bilang, kamu akan melakukan upacara _mizuage_, seperti yang dilakukan oleh para _geisha_ lainnya yang sudah matang secara umur maupun kemampuan. Kamu sadar, bahwa kamu satu-satunya sosok yang dilantik begitu cepat untuk menjadi seorang _geisha_ diantara yang lainnya. Karena sesungguhnya, ada alasan yang kuat untuk itu semua. nyonya Tsunade tak mungkin bersikap gampang padamu jika tidak ada keuntungan materil dibaliknya.

"Kemarin ada seorang pengusaha yang bertanya-tanya tentangmu,"

"…"

kamu hanya menyimaknya dengan seksama sementara nyonya Tsunade menyisir rambut merah mudamu dengan lembut.

"Dia bukan tuan Akasuna. Jadi, kau tahu apa artinya ini?"

"… bencana?"

"Bodoh!" nyonya Tsunade mengetuk kepalamu pelan, "Akan ada dua orang kaya yang memperebutkan _mizuage_-mu,"

"Memperebutkan … _mizuage_-ku?" kamu bertanya polos padanya. Sungguh, Tsunade merasa gemas melihatmu, "_Mizuage_ itu apa?"

"Kamu akan tahu nanti. Sekarang, bersiap-siaplah. Dan ambilah ini," Tsunade menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil kepadamu, "Berikan ini kepada pria yang memenangkan _mizuage_-mu, sebagai bukti bahwa kau menyetujuinya,"

Dengan polos, kamu mengangguk lagi.

Tanpa tahu, apa yang dipertaruhkan olehmu, saat itu.

.

.

.

**-FF-**

.

.

.

Tsunade membawamu pergi ke sebuah _hall_ yang sangat luas. _Hall_ tersebut merupakan ruang bernuansa tradisional, dengan lantai kayu dan pintu yang berupa _fusuma_ bercorak naga. Ada sebuah panggung dan mimbar di bagian depan ruang. Mimbar itu ditempati oleh Tsunade, sementara kamu di perintah olehnya untuk menunjukkan kebolehanmu di sisi panggung.

Semua orang menontonmu. Dengan anggun, kamu melangkah maju ke depan panggung dan melakukan sedikit tarian yang sempat Tsunade ajarkan padamu. Guguran bunga sakura yang sudah dipersiapkan sebagai properti, menambah keindahan dari tarianmu. Sungguh, sentuhan akhir yang sempurna. Kamu dapat mendengar tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai dari bangku penonton.

Sekelebat, kamu lihat wajah tuan Akasuna yang berdiri tenang di baris bagian paling depan. ia bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum tipis kearahmu. Dan kamu hanya menatapnya dengan wajah yang kaku. Hanya bungkukan kecil dan kelopak mata yang menutup kamu berikan padanya sebagai balas dari senyumannya.

Kemudian kamu turun dari panggung, dan berdiri disamping nyonya Tsunade. Wanita berdada besar itu mulai dengan petuah singkatnya, tentangmu.

Dan—

Pelelangan _mizuage_ dimulai.

Mula-mula beberapa pria asing, menawar _mizuage_-mu dengan harga murah—seratus yen. Membuat beberapa _geisha_ yang menonton disana terkikik meremehkanmu. Kemudian, harga menjadi naik, seribu, lalu lima ribu. Kikikan dari para _geisha_ itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi iri.

"Apa ada yang berani menawar harga tinggi?" Tsunade mulai menantang. Beberapa orang meneguk ludahnya.

Dan … seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam dengan mata obsidian mengangkat tangannya.

"Sepuluh ribu yen," ucapnya tenang.

Para peserta lelang mulai menciut dengan nominal uang yang cukup besar di zaman itu.

Tsunade berbisik senang padamu,

"Pria itu yang tadi kubicarakan. Dia anak bungsu dari keluarga yang paling terpandang seantero Jepang!"

"Lima belas ribu,"

Ada suara lain yang memecah ketegangan, saat itu. suara tersebut sanggup membuat pria-pria yang ada diruangan itu membisu makin kuat, dengan pandangan yang terbelalak.

"Gila! Orang itu benar-benar gila!"

Kedua pria yang memperebutkanmu saling pandang dengan mata yang sengit. Tsunade begitu puas melihatnya.

"Dua puluh ribu," pria bermata hitam itu mencela, lagi, "Tidak, dua puluh lima ribu yen,"

Semua orang menatapnya dengan mata yang tidak percaya. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tersenyum tipis, menatap tuan Akasuna.

Kamu menelan ludah.

"Apa tidak ada yang mau menawar lebih tinggi?"

Hening.

Tuan Akasuna kelihatan bisu, saat itu.

Kamu menatap cemas, mungkin saja, _mizuage_—yang masih belum kamu ketahui apa itu—akan jatuh di tangan pria berambut _spike_ yang menantang tuan Akasuna.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, tuan muda Sasuke Uchiha yang memenang—"

"Tunggu," pria berambut merah yang sedari tadi kamu perhatikan melepas topinya dan menatap dengan kilat mata yang tajam, "Tiga puluh lima ribu yen."

Ia menoleh pada Sasuke sejenak. Dan lelaki berambut _spike_ itu mengeluarkan ekspresi kakunya. Tuan Akasuna tersenyum puas.

"Tiga puluh lima ribu yen. Ada yang mau menawar lebih tinggi?"

Beberapa orang mulai berbisik-bisik.

Tuan Akasuna dan pemuda yang memiliki nama Sasuke itu mungkin saja sudah gila.

Nyonya Tsunade mengetuk palunya, tanda pelelangan ini ditutup.

"Pemenangnya adalah tuan Akasuna,"

.

.

.

**-FF-**

.

.

.

Selesai dari acara pelelangan, kamu dibawa oleh Tsunade ke sebuah meja khusus tamu spesial di ruang makan. Tempatnya sangat tradisional. beralaskan _tatami_ kelas satu, dan meja-meja besar yang tingginya hanya sebatas perutmu jika kamu duduk di depannya. Disana, tuan Akasuna sudah menunggu di tempatnya, dengan beberapa cawan sake yang kadar alkoholnya agak rendah. Ia bilang, ia ingin sadar, sesadar-sadarnya saat melewati malam bersamamu.

Dan kamu pun berbisik pada Tsunade. Bertanya kembali tentang apa itu _mizuage_.

Nyonya Tsunade membawamu keluar ruangan, dan menjelaskannya secara singkat.

"Ini tentang gua wanita yang akan dihuni oleh belut laki-laki,"

Sungguh, penjelasan yang membuatmu semakin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, _mizuage_ itu apanya?" Tsunade meneguk ludah. Pada akhirnya, dia berbicara secara terang dan jelas. Menggunakan bahasa yang bisa kamu pahami. Tapi itu semua, membuatmu merinding secara drastis.

"_Mizuage_ itu, keperawananmu,"

"A-apa—?"

"Jangan membantah, Sakura. Tuan Akasuna sudah membayar tinggi untuk _mizuage_-mu. Kau adalah _geisha_ dengan bayaran _mizuage_ termahal sepanjang sejarah Jepang. Jadi, berbanggalah!"

"T-tapi, nyonya—" kamu menampakkan ekspresi yang ketakutan. Tsunade menepuk kedua pundakmu. Alisnya menajam.

"Aku tidak mau dengar alasan apapun. Datang, dan temui dia. Lakukan apa yang tuan Akasuna perintahkan. Kau adalah bonekanya, ingat?"

Entah kenapa, lehermu terasa sakit untuk digerakan saat mengangguk.

"—Baiklah."

Serta merta, kamu dan nyonya Tsunade kembali menemui wajah tampan tuan Akasuna dan beberapa orang yang kebetulan duduk bersamanya sebagai teman. Dan ditengah perbincangan mereka, kamu sodorkan kotak kecil—yang Tsunade bilang sebagai tanda setuju—kepada tuan Akasuna dengan menggesernya ke tempat tuan Akasuna dari bawah meja.

Tangan pria itu meraih tanganmu, dan mengambilnya.

Kamu berani sumpah, tuan Akasuna tersenyum dengan begitu indahnya.

.

.

.

**-FF-**

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut.

Dengan langkah kecil, kamu menuntun tuan Akasuna pergi ke sebuah ruang khusus yang sudah Tsunade tunjukkan padamu. Kamu berjalan tegap di depannya, sementara tuan Akasuna mengikuti di belakangmu, dengan wajah yang entah seperti apa.

Yang bisa kamu rasakan hanyalah gumaman rendahnya yang sangat memikat.

"Kita sampai." Tuturmu pelan.

Pemuda berambut darah itu menyimak sosok ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat kalian bermalam dengan seksama. Dua lampion berbentuk kotak sudah tergantung di sisi-sisi pintu. dengan wewangian yang segar menjalari penciumannya, juga kamu.

"Sempurna." Pungkas tuan Akasuna, pendek.

Tanpa basa-basi, kamu geser pintu bercorak bunga Sakura dan pegunungan fuji di depanmu dan mempersilahkan tuan Akasuna masuk.

Kalian saling duduk berhadapan, di atas _futon_ tebal. Tuan Akasuna sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan _yukata_ tidur bercorak garis biru. Tanganmu yang dipangku, bergetar, gugup.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin dipanggil dengan nama … Sasori,"

Kamu mendongak kearah tuan Akasuna, menembus cakrawala imajiner yang muncul dibalik bola matanya yang sangat indah. Bulu-bulu mata itu turun rendah, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya sedang tersenyum tipis.

"Sasori Akasuna, itu nama asliku. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama Sasori, mulai detik ini,"

Kamu mengangguk, singkat.

"Bisa … kita mulai, Sasori-_danna_?"

Pemuda di depanmu melangkah maju, mengelus pipimu, dan mengecup keningmu pelan.

"Aku tidak akan bersikap kasar padamu. Aku janji,"

Kamu bisa cium, aroma tubuh Sasori yang mirip dengan … musim gugur. Kamu sangat menyukai setiap sentuhan lembut yang ia berikan padamu. Tidak menyakitimu, penuh dengan kasih sayang dan kecupan lindung.

Malam itu, kamu resmi menjadi miliknya. Seutuhnya.

.

.

.

**-FF-**

.

.

.

"Aku … adalah bonekamu, Sasori-_danna_."

Begitulah jawaban yang kamu berikan saat Sasori bertanya, siapa kamu. Pria di depanmu terkesima. Ia telan gigitan _anpan_-nya dengan susah payah.

"Bagaimana, jika kau menjadi istriku?"

"Aku tidak yakin Tsunade-_sama_ akan mengizinkanku—"

"Aku akan membayarmu dengan sangat tinggi. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari _okiya_ ini," Sasori memandang pohon kastanye besar yang berdiri di depannya. Saat itu, kalian sedang berada di danau pinggir kota, sebuah tempat yang sebelumnya pernah kalian singgahi.

Disana, Kalian berdua hanya berdiri, berdampingan. Menatap guguran daun-daun merah di musim yang dingin ini.

"Apakah, Sasori-_danna_ … berjanji?" kamu menoleh dengan pandangan yang penuh harap.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasori mengangguk, mengelus pucuk kepalamu dengan tenang.

"Aku, pasti akan menikahimu."

Kamu tidak tahu, bahwa saat ia mengatakan hal itu, keesokkan harinya, Sasori pulang kembali ke negara asalnya untuk mengurusi beberapa urusan yang sempat ia tinggal selama berada di Jepang.

Raut wajahmu mulai khawatir. Kamu takut, Sasori berbohong padamu, tapi pria itu terus-menerus mengatakan bahwa ia pasti akan kembali. Ia bahkan memberikan ponselnya yang berlayar hijau padamu.

"Ini, peganglah … ini namanya ponsel. Kamu bisa menghubungiku dengan ini. nanti akan kutelepon setelah aku sampai di rumahku."

Kamu masih membenamkan wajahmu pada perasaan yang pilu.

Bahkan sebuah benda yang disebut dengan nama ponsel itu tak bisa menenangkan batinmu.

"Sampai kapan … aku harus menunggu, Sasori-_danna_?"

Lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kali, elusan tangan Sasori berusaha untuk menenangkanmu.

"Secepatnya … aku akan kembali padamu. Aku janji, Sakura,"

Dan entah sejak kapan, kamu menjadi sosok yang sangat berketergantungan dengan kehadiran Sasori.

"Saat ponsel ini berbunyi, kamu harus menekan tombol bergambar hijau di sisi kiri itu. mengerti?"

Kamu masih ingat dengan jelas, saat perpisahan itu terjadi, Sasori mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya dengan samar. Yang kamu dengar, hanyalah beberapa kata terakhir dan itu sanggup membuat jantungmu berdegup dengan sakit.

"Sa— dan, Selamat tinggal,"

.

.

.

_Sayonara—_

Sayonara yang membuatmu merasa kecil harapan.

.

.

.

**-FF-**

.

.

.

Tiga bulan setelah Sasori pergi, Jepang di datangi oleh bangsa Amerika yang merengut beberapa wilayah dan membakar banyak _okiya_ di sekitar komplekmu. Begitupun dengan _okiya_ yang kamu tempati. Beberapa tentara berseragam loreng hijau menangkap banyak _geisha_, yang salah satunya juga mengincarmu.

Kamu berlari memasuki area hutan, mencari tempat yang seaman-amannya saat itu. meskipun harus tinggal di tempat yang gelap, lembap, maupun bersama dengan hewan buas. Walaupun harus merusak _kimono_ suteramu, membuat wajahmu tergores ranting, dan berkeringat.

Kamu tidak peduli.

Asalkan kamu bisa bertahan hidup, untuk menunggu Sasori kembali.

_**DARR**_

Dan seseorang dari belakangmu menggunkan senapannya untuk menakut-nakuti. Kamu panik. Kamu lepas alas kakimu dan berlari dengan kekuatan penuh. Mereka semakin dekat. Derap langkahnya bisa kamu rasakan, begitu mencekat dadamu. Kamu lepas _obi_-mu untuk memperlonggar area bernapasmu. Agar kamu bisa berlari lebih kuat.

"TUNGGU! hei, pelacur jalang!"

Kamu terus berlari. Tak peduli dengan kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan oleh mereka.

"Kemarilah. Kami berjanji, akan memberi banyak uang dan tempat tinggal yang bagus untukmu!"

Napasmu mulai tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya, kamu mulai mencapai batasmu.

_**DARR!**_

"Itupun kalau kamu mau menjajakan dirimu di Negara kami! HAHAHA!"

_**DARRDARR!**_

Kamu loncat menuju semak-semak di depanmu, berniat untuk melindungi diri dari senjata api yang mengincar kaki-kakimu.

Tapi—

Semak-semak itu bukanlah tempat yang aman bagimu.

Karena, dibalik semak-semak itu—

Adalah ujung dari daratan yang sempat kamu injak sebelumnya.

Yang artinya—

Kamu—

.

.

.

**-FF-**

.

.

.

_**TUUTT TUTT TUTT—**_

Telepon itu takkan pernah tersambung.

_**TUT TUTT TUTTT—**_

Tidak akan.

_**DRAKK!**_

Sasori menganga lebar saat melihat pemberitaan di TV-nya. Ponselnya meluncur halus dari tangannya dan jatuh, membentur lantai.

Negara tempat Sakura-nya tinggal, mengalami penjarahan yang sangat dahsyat. Cepat-cepat ia menghubungi orang-orang pilihannya, untuk membawa Sasori pergi menuju Jepang, dan menemukan Sakura, secepatnya.

Namun, sebaliknya.

Yang ia temukan hanyalah puluhan hektar tanah yang dilalap api.

Ia bahkan tak bisa menemukan, dimana _okiya_ yang menjadi tempat Sakura bernaung, saat itu. ia tak bisa membedakannya lagi. belum sempat ia menginvestigasi tempat lebih jauh, beberapa orang berseragam lengkap menyuruhnya cepat-cepat pergi dari Jepang. Mereka tak berani melukai Sasori, karena mungkin mereka semua sudah tahu siapa itu Sasori.

Kecuali satu hal yang mereka tidak tahu.

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Sakura, adalah calon pengantin Sasori.

.

.

.

"TUAN AKASUNA!"

Sebuah helikopter mendarat, dari arah kejauhan. Turunlah beberapa orang pria dari badan heli. Mereka adalah orang-orang khusus Sasori yang menyebar di sekitar Kyoto, untuk mencari Sakura.

"Kami menemukannya, tuan!"

"HEI! Siapa kalian!"

Beberapa orang dari Amerika protes, atas aksi pencarian yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang Sasori, dengan seenaknya. Namun, Sasori tak peduli. Ia meminta orang-orangnya untuk menunjukkan jalan kepada Sasori dimana Sakuranya berada.

"Tunggu, tuan! Anda tidak boleh seenaknya disini—!"

Sasori mengangkat tinggi-tinggi koper yang telah dibawanya sejak awal. Saat itu, angin berhembus kuat. Jubah Sasori melayang tinggi, diikuti dengan topi kesayangnya yang pergi, terseret arus angin. Beberapa orang terkesima dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pangeran Britania, saat itu. Ia membuka isi kopernya, dan menyebar lembaran kertas hijau yang bersemayam di dalam koper tersebut.

jumlahnya mencapai ratusan juta poundsterling.

"Apa ini semua cukup?" nada Sasori terdengar sinis.

"…"

"CUKUP?"

"Ee-ee." Mereka kehabisan kata-kata.

Mengambil kesempatan, Sasori berlari masuk ke dalam badan heli. Diikuti oleh orang-orangnya, yang sigap dengan senjata api, bersiap untuk melindungi Sasori kalau-kalau ada orang Amerika yang ingin menembaknya secara diam-diam.

Dan mesin berbaling-baling raksasa itupun berputar di atas langit luas.

"SAKURA!"

Belum sampai di tempat tujuan, Sasori sudah meneriakkan namamu, dengan mata yang basah dan sembab. Jerit tangisnya bergabung dengan suara derung mesin helikopter dan baling-baling yang berputar cepat.

.

.

.

**-FF-**

.

.

.

Lima hari kemudian.

Sasori sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Duduk tenang, mereguk _Darjeeling_-nya di pagi hari. Seorang pelayan, masuk dan membawakannya sebuah koran di hari itu. Sasori membacanya sebentar, kemudian melipat koran itu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak khusus yang menjadi tempat bagi _ukiyo-e_ bergambar dirimu berada.

Lelaki itu menoleh ke luar balkon, menemui seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi goyang saat itu. sontak saja, senyumnya mengembang tipis. Sasori mendekatinya, mengelus pelan rambut merah muda si gadis dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura—"

Dan air matanya menetes perlahan.

Gemerincing suara cincin terdengar saat benda kecil itu terjatuh dari saku celananya. Menggelinding jauh, melewati pagar batas dari balkon di istananya yang berlantai tiga.

_**BRAKK.**_

Dan si gadis terjatuh dari kursinya.

Bukan—

Itu bukan seorang gadis.

Itu hanya replikamu. Sebuah boneka yang di poles semirip mungkin dengan sosokmu. Sebuah boneka dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang terurai, dan berlapis _kimono_ merah menyala. Sebuah boneka yang sangat cantik. cantik seperti kamu.

"Maaf."

Yang Sasori lakukan pada replikamu saat itu hanyalah memeluknya dengan erat, dan terisak sangat kuat.

"Maaf, Sakura."

.

.

.

**BRITANIA NEWS**

_**June 3th 1878**_

**Seorang mayat gadis muda asal Jepang ditemukan tewas terjatuh dari jurang di wilayah Kyoto, prefektur Kyoto. Penjarahan besar-besaran yang dilakukan oleh Amerika kepada Jepang memicu kontroversi yang sangat besar dengan Britania raya yang memintanya untuk mengembalikan geisha-geisha Jepang ke Negara asalnya. Pernyataan ini, langsung diturunkan dari Pangeran Britania raya itu sendiri, tuan Akasuna. Orang yang sebelumnya telah menanamkan modal yang sangat besar pada Negeri bunga Sakura tersebut. Beliau jugalah orang yang sudah membayar besar siapapun orang yang bisa membuat boneka Sakura—gadis yang nyaris saja menjadi istrinya, sebelum akhirnya ditemukan tewas akibat penjarahan ini—semirip mungkin dengan yang asli. **

.

.

.

**(Fin)**

**A/N : **Cerita ini … kacau. Aaaa! Saya engga kepikiran lagi mau buat plot yang bagaimana. Tapi, sumpah, gilak banget cuman gegara satu gadis, Inggris sampe musuhin Amerika (lol). Bener-bener penghancuran imej #ditamparbolakbalik. Mana setting jaman kerajaan sama Jaman geisha di satuin pulak (OAO) #sawan.

Betewey, Sasuke cuman figuran doang ya disini? Haha.

Walaupun banyak kekurangannya, saya harap cerita ini masih bisa dinikmati. Duh … cerita ini ngaco pangkat max. sebenernya malu juga sih buatnya. Kan ketauan banget oon-nya saya (T^T) #PLAK. tapi yaa, yang penting saya bisa ikutan nyumbang fic SasoSaku. Wkwkwk! XD dan ini fic perdana saya lhoo tentang mereka #DORDORR!

—**Catatan—**

**Okiya : **Rumah tempat para Geisha tinggal

**Maiko** : julukan bagi murid didik atau calon geisha.

**Mizuage** : Upacara perengutan keperawanan seorang geisha. Upacara ini menjadi illegal setelah tahun … xxxx (lupa *A*) #plak

**Ukiyo-e :** semacam lukisan/gambar. Biasanya wajah-wajah permaisuri atau geisha yang tergambar di ukiyo-e.

**Hadajuban dan Juban : **lapisan kain dibawah Kimono. Juban lapisan pertama, Hadajuban lapisan kedua.

**Obi : **ikat pinggang Kimono

**Geta : **Sandal kayu.

**Anpan** : sejenis roti. 11-12 ama Bakpau, Mochi CS (lol)

**Kocha** : teh hitam

**Fusuma : **sekat atau pintu geser yang tidak tembus cahaya.

**Shamisen : **Alat musik tradisional Jepang. Bentuknya mirip gitar.

**Kabuki : **Seni teater klasik Jepang. Biasanya, pemain kabuki wanita semua. Ciri khas dari Kabuki, berupa pakaian dari para pemain dan riasan wajah yang mewah.

oOo

**Silahkan komentar jika ada pengertian yang salah XD soalnya ini semua, setahu saya #DORDORR**

**Muchas Gracias, Amigo!**

**RnR?**

**P.S : **Senin ini saya UAS (T^T). doakan lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan yaaa! XD


End file.
